My Hero...
by TraceAce
Summary: Happens during RAW 6/18--Molly finds out what happened to Spike, and decides that the only way to protect him is to do something horrible..will someone be able to talk her outta it? Look for Spike's perspective of this story by Voodoo Fighting Weasel. Com


It was a weird moment. She was sitting in back, the doctor checking her neck again. It was like something had hit her, and she suddenly felt sick. Something didn't feel right. She stood up slowly, though the doctor advised her against it. Pushing him aside easily, she walked to a nearby set which was oddly turned so low that she could barely hear it nearby.  
  
A lump caught in her throat. At the moment she reached a viewing area of the screen, she saw him. He had gotten hurt. Around him was the shards of a broken table. He must have gone through it. She jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder, and she looked behind her.  
  
"Perhaps you should lie down.." the doctor suggested, but she completely ignored him, her eyes glued on the screen again.  
  
"How long has he been getting hurt?" she whispered towards the doctor, who didn't respond. "How long?"  
  
"Most of the match..listen, maybe you shouldn't--" she turned around and pushed him back.  
  
"Go help him! He's hurt!" she said, her eyes beginning to water. She winced as her neck suddenly shot up the feeling of pain. It made her fall to her knees, as it surprised her.  
  
"Molly.." the doctor slowly helped her up and sat her down. She must have hit the nerve that had pained her in the first place again, because her neck was throbbing. She didn't have the voice to object to being cared for again. "I told you not to move."  
  
"I want Spike.." she said in a hoarse voice. "He's hurt.."  
  
"He's fine, dear. He's been through tables before.." This was not the best thing to say at the moment, as it actually did make her start to cry a bit.  
  
She knew he was right, he had gone through tables before. He had gone through tables, and it was always her fault. All of this was her fault. If she wasn't there, Austin wouldn't had anyone to make fun of. He wouldn't have gotten upset and in turn wouldn't have started anything with that awful, cruel man.  
  
Hell, even the night they were on now..he had picked a fight again with Austin because he wanted to defend her honor. She knew he would never listen to her protests, it was just the man he was. Like she, he still had the qualities of the families they were currently away from. She was stubborn like her cousins, while Spike..he had his brothers' temper.  
  
The only difference was..his temper was more towards people who were mean to him, and not to people who didn't do anything to him. He would never ever back down to anyone that was rude towards her or himself. It was a quality that sometimes ended up getting him in trouble.  
  
The pain ebbed slightly, and she stood up, to the protest of the doctor again. She couldn't stay there. Spike was going to get himself killed because of her. No, she would leave, and then when he came around she would break up with him. Yes, it was simple..and then he would hate her, and maybe even hurt her..but he still wouldn't be hurt himself.  
  
God, even in her mind, the idea made her feel horrible. Without the doctor's permission, she grabbed her stuff which was near where she was being 'observed', as the guy told her. She knew the doctor was right, he was probably fine. That would mean that she had little time to get back to her own hotel room.  
  
She easily got away clean. Without much effort, she managed to sneak to her room, dropping her stuff on the floor. It was so quiet in the room..too quiet. She glanced at the bed, biting her lip. She closed her eyes, remember just that morning, where they had wrestled with each other, playfully.  
  
The thought quickly shook from her mind. She couldn't think about anything happy. She had to think of bad thoughts. Like how he had taken so many beatings for her it wasn't even funny. Like how he almost broke his ankle protecting her honor. Things like that, it wasn't worth it. She loved him too much to let him get hurt all the time.  
  
"This is the right thing to do." she whispered to herself. The silence answered her. Groaning, she felt another wave of guilt slam into her, and she ignored it by flopping onto the bed and closing her eyes. Yes, all she had to do was sleep..bury herself from what she was planning on doing.  
  
That did no good either, as her mind easily annoyed her by playing the scene that could happen any time. Her breaking up with him..the pained look on his face..how was she going to do it? Just picturing it made her want to run to him and kiss him and apologize for even thinking about doing it. It saddened her to no end that she knew that it was for the best..  
  
A sharp knock at the door made her freeze up. No, not now..she wasn't ready for it. At first she thought if she stayed really quiet, he would figure no one was there. Then she realized the lights were on, and there went that idea. She sat up, trembling a bit. No, she wouldn't cry yet..when he left, yes..  
  
"Molly?" her face suddenly clouded with confusion. That wasn't Spike's voice.."Um..you in there?"  
  
She stood up, rubbing her neck slightly to relieve the pain. She quietly walked to the door, peeking through the hole. The sight confused her even more. Swinging the door open, she found herself face to face with someone she had only talked to once.  
  
"Chris?" she questioned, peering at him. She did know Jericho well, but not this Chris..not Benoit.  
  
"So you are all right." he paused, holding a look on his face that could be compared to a deer caught by the lights of a truck.  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine." she plastered a fake smile on her face. "Why?"  
  
"Well, when we brought your boyfriend backstage, you were gone. He was still out of it, so we decided to let him crash in our room and shake it off. Chris told me that I should make sure you were in your room..or maybe you want to see him?"  
  
"No!" she had said it so forcefully that it even made Benoit look at her, surprised. "I mean..no, I don't want to see him..thank you for letting him stay with you."  
  
"I know I have no right to ask, but is there..anything wrong, Molly?" Molly was surprised to see a slight look of concern on his face.  
  
"Nothing's wrong." she said, lying through her teeth. He didn't look convinced. She let out a small sigh. "Would you like to come in for some coffee or something?" He eyed her warily.  
  
"All right." she stepped aside and he walked in. She closed the door softly behind him. He stood uncomfortably in the room, his face etched with a bit of a scowl. Still, she put on the coffee with the complimentary coffee machine that was given with the room.  
  
"Is he..OK?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant about it, trying to seem like she didn't care.  
  
"Is who OK?" Benoit replied.  
  
"..Spike."  
  
"I suppose so. He wasn't really hurt, just got a little bump. He probably just needs a good rest." he replied, watching her closely. "Why don't you check on him?"  
  
"I can't." she said simply, pretending to be more interested in what kind of coffee she was going to drink. Her eyes betrayed her, as she only glanced up at Chris and his eyes automatically softened, like he suddenly understood.  
  
"Do you..not want to see him?" he asked, his tone suddenly sounding comforting. She didn't reply, her eyes squarely staring at her feet.  
  
"I do want to see him.." she suddenly said. "But..I can't." She didn't even notice the tears falling down her cheeks again. "I can't do this anymore.."  
  
She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see he had moved toward her. He didn't look that comfortable about having to comfort someone he barely knew, but she saw a glint of something in his eyes.  
  
"You pity me." she whispered.  
  
"No, I feel bad for you." he suddenly held a small smile. "I mean, god, you have it so rough..having someone who loves you so much he would go through a million tables, a million ankle locks.."  
  
"It's not that." she said, defensively. "He's going to hurt himself really bad and I..don't want that to happen." she sighed, defeated.  
  
"Well, if you ask me, I don't think he'll be getting too hurt." she looked up at him, confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think whatever you two have between each other shields him from the brunt of the attack. I mean, I went through a table like that. It hurts like hell. It took everything it had in me to even get up. However..Spike, who's almost a 100 pounds lighter then me was walking, though a bit dizzly, only 5 minutes after the match. It's amazing."  
  
"What are you getting at?" her voice was quiet and had a sorrowful point to it.  
  
"What I'm saying is..not much can hurt Spike." Benoit grinned, a bit embarrassed. "Never tell anyone I said that, by the way."  
  
"But..he always gets hurt because of me.."  
  
"When was the last time you saw him down for more then an hour because of an attack?" he raised a brow towards her. She went silent, understanding what he was getting at. "Look, when someone does what he's been doing for you..you don't push it away. Maybe try to stop it a little, but not entirely push it. The thing is, he's willing to die for you..and when you find someone that loves you that much, you try to keep it."  
  
"I don't know.." she was looking at the floor again, sighing gently. "Why do you care, anyway?"  
  
"Spike's a good person. Loyal to the core. You're all he's got now, especially after he stood up to his own family for you. Do you really think you should just break his heart?"  
  
"I guess not.."  
  
"If you ask me.." Benoit paused, thinking. "He's not doing it for your honor alone, but his own. He's a little guy, he's out to prove himself. You are helping him every time he gets a reason to stand up to you. I mean, he's fought Kurt Angle..his own brothers..and even Austin for the title. He's done as much as I have in only a few months."  
  
"So you're saying that it's helping him too?"  
  
"Sure." Benoit nodded. "He loves you, Molly. I've only known him for a day and I saw it. Don't lie to him, don't protect him. He doesn't need it."  
  
Molly stood silent for a while, thinking. She knew he was right. Spike had always gotten up after every attack. Nothing really could get worse. He was fighting for her, but he was fighting for himself too. They were both small, and he wanted to prove himself to be worthy. She knew Benoit felt he deserved what he had got with Austin, she knew Spike had instilled his spot in the higher ranks, no matter what Austin had said.  
  
"Guess the coffee can wait." she turned off the machine. "Where is he?"  
  
"I'll take you to him." Benoit nodded, his face in his normal dull, emotionless state again.  
  
He turned, beginning to lead her out. She paused a moment. "Hey, Chris.." Benoit stopped walking and turned towards her. Seconds later she pulled him into a small hug. He blinked, looking a bit uncomfortable again. When she let him go, he looked at her, confused.  
  
"Thank you for talking me out of it." she smiled. "Come on, I've got some apologizing to do to Spike for having to leave so quickly."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be more mad at me for leaving him with my partner." Benoit held the hint of a smile again.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Chris has a way of chewing people's ears off with his talking.." Molly couldn't help but laugh as she was lead out.  
  
She finally saw that Spike may be small, but he, like Benoit, like Jericho..he had the heart of a true champion. Luckily, she was the one he always was the hero for. 


End file.
